kyoukainokanatafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakusoku no Kizuna
"Yakusoku no Kizuna" (約束の絆, lit., "Bonds of Promise") is an insert song introduced in episode 6 of the Kyoukai no Kanata anime series, "Shocking Pink". It was performed by Risa Taneda, Minori Chihara and Yuri Yamaoka, playing the roles of Mirai Kuriyama, Mitsuki Nase and Ai Shindou respectively. It is included on the Kyoukai no Kanata Original Soundtrack "Beyond the Melodies". Background In the anime series, the song was supposed to be the trump card against a particular fruit-type "youmu" (lit. Dream Catcher) whose weakness is the presence of cute girls and dance and song. According to Hiroomi Nase, it was the same song used in the most recent encounter with this youmu, and was successful in taking the youmu's attention enough for someone to eliminate the creature. The song's lyrics contain inspirational messages related to friendship and facing the hardships of life, accompanied with a combination of guitars, electronic music and percussion common to Japanese pop music. Lyrics Rōmaji= Tenohira ni tsukanda yakusoku wa Eien ni kienai takaramono Itsuka miageta sora no kanata ni Bokura no asu e to michibiku Future Star Kimi to tomo ni nagashita namida Marude yoru wo kakeru ryuusei de Negaigoto ga kanau no naraba Hitotsu daijina mono wo mamoru yo Kiseki wa guuzen ja nai doryoku no kesshou de Donna kurayami ni mo utsukushii yume wa aru yo Motto mae e susumou akiramenai kokoro Kimi to naraba ganbareru Mudana koto wa nai yo Ue wo muite waraou Ichido kiri no toki dakara Wasurenai yo egao donna tsurai michi mo Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru Tadori tsuita saki ni Nani ga matte iyou to Asu wo terasu kizuna wa Future Star Kujikesou na hitori no yoru wa Itsumo kimi no egao wo omou no Naze ka mune ga atsuku naru kara Sukoshi mae wo muite arukeru yo Nakama wa kakegae no nai bokura no seishun Nidoto modorenai kara taisetsuna uta ga atta Zutto mae e susumou hikari no hate made mo Kimi to naraba koe rareru Kowaku nanka nai yo dakara tsuyoku waraou Namida nuguu omajinai Mayowanaide iku yo nagaku kewashii michi mo Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru Donna kanashii kyou mo donna kurushii kyou mo Asu wa kitto kagayaku Destiny Motto mae e susumou akiramenai kokoro Kimi to naraba ganbareru Mudana koto wa nai yo Ue wo muite waraou Ichido kiri no tokidakara Wasurenai yo egao donna tsurai michi mo Itsumo kimi ga soba ni iru Tadori tsuita saki ni Nani ga matte iyou to Asu wo terasu kizuna wa Future Star Tenohira ni tsukanda yakusoku wa Eien ni kienai takaramono Itsuka miageta sora no kanata ni Bokura no asu e to michibiku Future Star |-| English= We hold in our hands a promise A treasure that won't ever disappear In the sky we used to gaze at Lies the Future Star that illuminates our path The tears we shed together Fell like a meteor shower in the night sky If wishes can come true I wish to protect the one thing most dear to me Miracles don't happen by chance They're made of hard work No matter how dark it gets There's always a shining ray of hope Let's keep on pushing forward And never give up Together we can give it our all Nothing we do is truly in vain Look up and smile Because this moment will never come again I won't forget to smile No matter how painful the path may go Because you're always by my side Whatever our destiny may have in store Our bond is the Future Star that will light our way Let's keep on pushing forward And never give up Together we can give it our all Nothing we do is truly in vain Look up and smile Because this moment will never come again I won't forget to smile No matter how painful the path may go Because you're always by my side Whatever our destiny may have in store Our bond is the Future Star that will light our way *English translation incomplete from lines 21 to 33 Category:Media Category:Music Category:Insert Song